Mobile communication industry has observed an exponential increase in number of users in recent times. Consequently, the cost of limited frequency spectrum has increased proportionally. This increase in cost has compelled service providers to develop frequency reuse techniques to maximize usage of frequencies. An example of such technique is a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) communication network.
However, many of such frequency reuse techniques suffer from interference problems due to increasing number of users. Interference reduces the quality of transmission in a communication network and therefore, results in a decrease in Quality of Service (QoS) of a communication network.
Some existing techniques, called Dynamic Channel Assignment (DCA) techniques are used for reducing interference. In DCA techniques, cell areas of base stations in a communication network do not have fixed number of channels. In such techniques, channels are dynamically allocated to cells according to interference and service demand. However, such techniques are difficult to implement and may be unstable under service heavy load.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.